


Nocturnal  Creatures   番外二

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: 女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫x白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae Lee DongHAE - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Nocturnal  Creatures   番外二

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警

中短篇 我争取这次35章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章预警】  
【咸湿预警/内射预警/轻微dirty talk 预警】

番外二 纯情房客俏房东

落难王子李赫宰被仇家追杀之后被灰姑娘捡回来有一阵子了，俗套的故事剧情，唯一的创新点是灰姑娘多了个物件。

李赫宰家里混黑道的，现在爹妈都在国外，只剩他自己强装着所向披靡，实际上也就是个20出头的年轻人，日常是睡懒觉和吃拉面。

现在的黑道和电视里也不太像，他们大多数时间都是西装革履在高层办公室里签字，一派精英人士作风，他不抽雪茄不带金链子，更多时候像个被迫上班的富二代，虽然这个公司挣的不是正经  
钱，但他也确实在“上班”。

当然了，虽然形式不大相同了，寻仇的老套路还是一样的，他被一群人追砍慌忙中逃进了一个陌生的地下车库，刚好遇见了回家在楼下停车的李东海。

其实李赫宰伤得不算重，就是跑久了腿软，李东海扶着走不动的他进了电梯，正巧躲过了追过来的金链子雪茄大哥们。

洗完澡换完衣服出来的东静看见逃命逃了一个晚上的李赫宰睡在沙发上打着轻鼾，觉得这孩子又可怜又可爱。

好在李赫宰身上伤口都不算深，就是青青紫紫的看着唬人，大约是太累了睡得很沉，处理伤口的时候那孩子甚至眼皮都没动一下。

第二天李赫宰捂着咕咕叫的肚子醒过来，闻到一阵米香。

这是在哪儿？他环顾四周，凭借着昨晚残留的片段记忆大致回忆起来，啊，这里是昨天救了自己的男人的家。

“你醒了？”一个低沉男声传来，李赫宰想站起来跟恩人道谢，一抬头看见向自己走来的，却是个穿着黑色丝质吊带睡裙的女人。

女人？李赫宰用包着纱布的手揉了揉眼睛，再次确认自己没有看错，面前这个身形修长的短发平胸美女，好像是个男的。

有喉结，还真是个男的。

东静也不太介意李赫宰这样一直盯着自己看，大概是早就习惯了这种目光，况且李赫宰还只是单纯的好奇，没跳起来骂他是怪物。

“你现在应该走不动，赶紧坐回去吧。”话音刚落试图站起来的李赫宰就龇牙咧嘴地坐回沙发上了。

“等安全了可以让你爸妈来接你。”

“我爸妈不在......”国内了，他话没说完就被自己肿起来的脚腕吸引了注意力，低着头看脚腕去了，偏偏在东静眼里就脑补出了面前的孩子父母去世孤苦伶仃却被人追杀的悲惨剧情。

“那你要不然先住下，等伤好了再说。”怕这孩子又提到自己的伤心事，东静赶紧主动打断话题。

李赫宰抬头看他，那张脸昨晚自己就觉得格外好看，那确实是一张英俊的男人面孔，在及肩长发的遮掩下隐去英气多了些韵味，整张脸中最吸引人的大眼睛含情带水，看久了溺在里面，好像整  
张脸又看不出来男人的模样了。

极好看的锁骨，虽然比一般女孩子肩宽了许多，吸引人的锁骨和睡裙的细肩带衬着，倒也没那么夸张。

东静发现面前这个小坏蛋的眼神在自己肩膀和胸前来回游弋，不自然地拉上外面的罩衫。

眼前春光被遮住了李赫宰才回神：“哦......哦，好的！谢谢！”

李赫宰对收留自己的人充满了好奇，在对方换上男装出门之后，他便在家里转来转去地寻找线索。

这是一套高层公寓，还能看见汉江，一定不便宜吧？对方是什么职业，该不会是医生吧？看了一眼自己明明有刀伤却被包得干净利落的手掌，说不定还真是。这里采光好户型好，要不有时间了  
自己也买一套。

这人好像是一个人住，到处收拾得整整齐齐，是个爱干净的人，就是没有什么温馨的氛围，明明是阳光照射进来的好天气，屋子里就连阳光都是冷冷清清的。

他一瘸一拐地走回沙发旁，一屁股坐下，摸出自己屏幕摔碎的手机，给手下打电话。

他的脚是骨裂，伤筋动骨一百天，哪怕他自持身体好恢复快，这半个月住下来他也只是不用人扶勉强能走，捡回他的第二天李东海带他去医院打了石膏，别人问李东海这小孩儿是谁，李东海就  
说是他弟弟。他们都姓李，也没人怀疑真假。

“我到时候会付你房租的！”因为害怕这个时候手下上门会引来仇家，李赫宰打算等自己把一切处理好了再给李东海补偿。

而李东海看看他手里屏幕烂了一大块儿的手机，浑身被砍坏擦坏的衣服，心疼又不好驳了他的面子。

“好，到时候再跟你算房租。”

李东海家除了空了点儿没有人味儿，哪里都好。一开始因为李东海在家里“独特”的穿衣品味他还觉得尴尬，后来发现李东海在家时间很少，也没多少时间给他尴尬。  
再后来，他都能面不改色地跟时而戴假发时而穿丝袜的东静打招呼，评价今天的裙子好看了。

“姐姐今天真漂亮啊！”

确实挺好看的， 李赫宰夹着腿坐在沙发上看东静给自己削水果的东静，对方穿着坠着蕾丝的短款睡裙，坐下之后堪堪盖住腿根，两条大白腿交错靠在一起，垂眼盯着手里削了一半的苹果，头  
发从耳后滑落，只看见睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。

他深吸一口气，腿夹得更紧了。

东静把书房收拾出来给李赫宰住，折叠床靠着窗户，景致也不错，和东静的卧室挨着，东静书柜里大多是自己的专业书，李赫宰也看不懂，但是玩儿游戏是没有问题的。

有天晚上李赫宰带着耳机躲在被子里玩儿手游，一时间忘了时间，放下手机一看，都已经凌晨两点了，这才想着出来放个水好睡觉，却听到旁边东静房间传来奇异的声响，像是压低了声音在哭。

李赫宰犹豫再三，悄悄把房门打开一条缝，想着要是情况不对，就进去安慰一下。

门开了他才听清楚东静在“哭”什么。

东静穿着黑色的吊带袜，绷着小腿，后穴伸出一根粉色的线，还能听见嗡嗡的声音。而这嗡嗡声不是一个地方传来的，他手里拿着一根同样在震动的仿真硅胶玩具，因为震动吞不深，正浅浅的  
在口中吞吐，喉咙里一阵一阵往外飘着轻吟，接连的快感让他挺着腰。灯光下李赫宰看不太清楚东静腿间淫糜的风光，却能看见坠在胸前的两颗小红果，因为一层薄汗显得水嫩饱满，亟待摘  
取。

他还没反应过来，就看见床上的东静翻过身，塌下腰虽然不是朝着房门的方向，但他也能够看清东静被润滑打湿的股缝，东静将被自己舔得湿漉漉透着水光的仿真玩具移到身后，用另一只手撑  
开那条肉粉色的窄缝，缓慢深入。

李赫宰看呆了，他从来没想过会看到这样的画面，他不觉得东静“奇怪”，叫他姐姐半是调侃半是尊重，但这一刻他有了一个奇异的念头。

他想让东静成为他的女人。

那个晚上的李赫宰睡不着。

一闭上眼睛就是东静下榻的细腰跟着玩具进出的节奏扭动，东静的臀型饱满，高潮的时候肌肉收紧带出一阵一阵的臀浪，大概是怕家里的另一个人听到，他咬着背角生怕自己叫出声，夹紧的大腿缝隙也被前端汩汩渗出的清液打湿，他用深色的毛巾垫在下方，毛巾已经沾湿了一片。

他发现自己硬了，硬得没有办法靠着冷静让自己放松下来，他干脆拉下睡裤开始自给自足，想象自己两手掐着东静的窄腰挺进最深处。

直到他哆嗦着射了自己一手。

“姐姐......真漂亮啊姐姐......”

情人节这天李东海轮休，一整天都不用去医院，可惜他没有对象最近也没空去“艳遇”，家里还有个嗷嗷待哺的小房客。前一天晚上吃“吃饱喝足”的他睡到9点起，也没敲门叫醒李赫宰，而是自  
顾自出门买东西去了。

到他买完东西回来书房门依然还是紧紧闭着，东静只当他是睡懒觉，自己稍稍冲了个澡换了睡衣去厨房准备午饭去了。

他打算中午给李赫宰做泡菜炒五花肉，晚上煎个牛排。

还在整理买回来的食材的时候，他感觉到身后贴过来一个人。

“怎么离我这么近？”他好像完全没有怀疑身后是谁，本来也不用怀疑，“我要开始切肉了，快出去吧。”

“今天情人节，姐姐。”

“嗯，情人节快乐，给你做好吃的，你别在这里，出去坐着，一会儿就可以吃饭了。”

“我想跟姐姐过情人节。”他在东静的颈边蹭了又蹭，能清楚地闻到东静的发香，“姐姐跟我过情人节吧。”

李赫宰惯会跟他撒娇，他只当这又是什么撒娇的新套路，嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍过去，只想赶紧把烦人的小孩儿赶出厨房。

“不是只有我们两个吗？当然是我跟你过情人节。”

“不是那样的情人节。”

他往前一步，顶得东静双手按在菜板上，东静想回头，却突然意识到现在顶着自己臀肉的热源是什么。

“姐姐还没有男朋友对吧。”

“我想当姐姐的男朋友。”他蹭得更加放肆，手也开始在东静胸前摩挲。

东静稳了稳心神：“赫宰你先出去，有什么话一会儿我们边吃饭边说。”

“有了我的话，姐姐那些玩具就不用再派上用场了......”

他含住东静的耳垂，吓得东静直往后缩，只可惜本来就被李赫宰困在自己和流理台中间，躲也躲不开了。

“你......”听到李赫宰提到“玩具”，东静有些气恼，“我的事情跟你没关系！”

“没有关系的话，就让这个情人节成为我们的第一个情人节不好么？这样我们就有很多不一样的关系了......”

天晓得他硬成这样还耐着性子哄东静花了多少耐心。

但不知道为什么，他就是觉得，自己该和东静有关系，从东静在地下车库捡到自己开始，他们就和别人不一样，该有不一样的关系。

东静还想挣扎，但李赫宰看上去并不打算轻易罢休，自己身后的热源也越发滚烫炽热起来。

“姐姐试试吧，我不会比玩具表现差的。”

他的手一只在前一只在后，握住东静的前端又揉捏着东静饱满的臀肉：“姐姐一定会喜欢我的......”

算了，东静想。

这孩子反正会离开自己的。

就当是命运给自己特殊的情人节礼物吧。

眼见东静放松了警惕，李赫宰急急忙忙就撩开东静的睡裙，东静在家穿丝袜的时间不少，因为出门没机会穿，好看的裙子也都留在家里穿，这会儿被掀开睡裙。底下是黑色蕾丝的内裤，腰间的  
吊袜带同样缀着蕾丝。

李赫宰一看见东静的袜带更激动了，提着腰间的蕾丝直把人往自己胯上按，吓得东静一声惊叫。

“你......你别这样......”

看着姐姐的泪眼，李赫宰这才想起来用手指先去问候一下一会儿得好好招待自己的小嘴。

因为凌晨刚刚玩过，回家之后又洗了个澡，这会儿后穴湿滑软嫩，刚刚探进一根手指就被热情的肠肉包裹住亲切招待，李赫宰咽了口口水，想象着自己一会儿深入该会是怎样的体验。

再想探进第二根手指的时候遇到了困难，东静的表情也开始有些不舒服，为了免遭苦难，按在菜板上等待被料理的东静只好出声提醒：“润滑......”

李赫宰犯了难，润滑要怎么办，不会做啊，这个时候东静从罩衫的小兜里掏出一小瓶递给李赫宰，全程不敢去看李赫宰的眼睛，这还是她昨晚去浴室做准备的时候放的，今天都忘了拿出来。

李赫宰拿起塑料小瓶就往东静股间挤，挤多了的润滑剂顺着臀瓣曲线往下滴滴答答，打湿了李赫宰的睡裤，他突然起了坏心思，把臀瓣上沾着的多余的润滑剂在东静的臀肉上涂开，一边涂一边  
揉，每一个动作都在击溃东静紧绷的神经。

将内裤拨到一边终于挺入的时候两个人都长呼一口气，东静被后穴充盈甚至是有些肿胀的感觉逼得两腿发软，李赫宰则因为高热的肠肉紧致包裹自己阴茎的绝妙快感而头皮发麻前额发紧，几乎  
一刻也不停地开始冲刺。

“你......你慢一点......”东静撑不住了，手一松整个人都伏在流理台的菜板上，只觉得自己此刻就是李赫宰的食材，被他料理得妥帖。

难得开荤的李赫宰哪里想过要慢一点，恨不得整个人都融进东静身体里，那种体验过于美妙，见东静支撑不住趴下，他也跟着附身趴到东静背上，轻轻咬东静的肩。

“嘶......姐姐你夹得太紧了......”东静呜呜咽咽地丢了精，后穴在快感中剧烈收缩，李赫宰被夹得倒吸一口凉气，又抓着东静腰间的吊袜带将人提起来直往自己胯上按，刚刚射精还没回过神来的  
东静被这一记深顶激得尖叫出声。

他撑起来，却被李赫宰抓着手，让他两手撑在上方的吊柜把手上，塌着腰将两个极其精美的腰窝展现在李赫宰眼前。

“姐姐，要抓紧哦......”李赫宰奖励似地在东静耳边亲了又亲。

东静泪眼朦胧地回头看他仿佛并不能理解他现在在说什么。

李赫宰一手环着东静的腰，另一只手提着腰间的吊袜带和内裤，将东静整个人再提高了一些，这会儿东静只能踮着脚尖，而这个动作使得臀肉收紧，李赫宰爽得骂了几句脏话。

“别踩着地，姐姐，踩在我脚上，”嘴上这么说，比东静高出一截的他倒是把东静这个人环抱着，东静几乎是靠着腰间那双手还有自己扶着的吊柜支撑着，所有的重心都压在了李赫宰粗壮的阴茎  
上。

踩不到地面的体验几乎要逼疯东静，顶得极深但这个姿势不好用力，把双腿发抖的东静放下来，李赫宰换成自己靠坐在流理台上，让东静坐在自己的阴茎上。

“姐姐，你想要的，自己动......”

他还在嫉妒昨晚换来东静款摆腰肢的电动玩具，此刻必须得从东静身上讨到甜头。

于是他满意地看见东静双手撑在自己膝盖上，开始前后左右地打着圈扭动。睡裙这会儿又搭下来，李赫宰把睡裙胡乱的往上卷，露出东静的窄腰和丰臀，看着那两瓣丰润的臀肉将自己的阴茎吞吃吐出，白皙的臀肉和深色的阴茎形成鲜明对比，一时间血气上涌，李赫宰抓着睡裙将东静往后带，东静反应不及狠狠坐在了那根作恶的大家伙上，满意自己终于听到被这一记深顶逼出的甜美呻吟。

“不要了......”被李赫宰抓着睡裙带动着直往下坐的东静又开始胡乱哭着，“唔......我不要了......你别......”

东静已经没什么力气配合了，李赫宰嫌坐着不好发挥，便将东静抱起放在宽大的流理台上，一条腿跨在自己肩上，双手掐着东静的腰开始最后的冲刺。

东静的前端被有力的顶弄带着在小腹前来回摆动，吐着清水，李赫宰让他自己玩儿乳尖他也只好听话地用手聚拢搓揉自己的乳肉，把充血鲜红的乳尖展示给李赫宰看。

“都射在姐姐的小屁股里好不好？”

“就当给姐姐交房租了......”

“每次都付好几个亿呢，姐姐......”

被折腾得一塌糊涂的东静躺在流理台上喘气，确实刺激，但又冷又硬的实在不舒服。

刚刚还在说胡话的李赫宰俯下身来跟他接吻，手还在不老实地揉捏臀肉，时不时又探两根手指进到刚刚热情招待他的穴肉中去，抽插出淫糜的水声给东静听。

“情人节礼物喜欢么，姐姐？”

“我怎么觉得这不是你给我的礼物，是我给你的......”

东静不肯面对这会儿自己浑身上下都被李赫宰玩得通透的现实，是他太宠这个小坏蛋了，什么乱七八糟的剧情都配合他。

“我们姐姐倒是提醒了我，之前说好一起过圣诞的，姐姐要补偿我一个圣诞礼物。”

“是你补偿我还是我补偿你？”东静连白眼都懒得翻，李赫宰来抱他他就顺势环上那人的肩膀，一点儿也不跟他客气。

“我补偿你，我要跟你过一辈子的圣诞......”

——FIN——


End file.
